The Addict
by Pineapple55
Summary: Inuyasha's demon blood is causing problems. He's an addict and there's only one thing that he craves. How can Sesshomaru possibly help?


WARNING (this story contains the following): sex!, malexmale relationships, OOCness, uke Sess. Don't read if you dislike any or all of these things

This is a challenge fic for KAYBOP1. I am SO sorry for how long this took and I hope you like it

'_**Inu youkai talk'**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Inuyasha characters

* * *

**The Addict**

_What the fuck is going on with me?_ Inuyasha leapt through the forest. _Why am I craving this so much?_ He searched and searched. Who was he searching for? His newest victim. _I'm really agitated, so agitated, I need it now! I'm an addict! Addicted to sex…I don't know why this is happening and I don't care…I just need it! I'm looking for a release. I have to find them, I have to find my next pray…_

He found a small dirt path among the trees and decided to follow it. He could detect two scents in the air. Water and Miroku. He stopped and peered through the bushes. Just like he had predicted Miroku had found a hot spring and was now bathing in it. The dog grinned to himself. _Perfect._ He walked through the bushes so that he was in plain sight.

Miroku was surprised at first but once he realized it was his friend and not an enemy he relaxed. "Ah, Inuyasha. What brings you here, my friend?" Miroku hoped he would join him in the hot spring. He secretly had a crush on the half-friend since they joined forces…Miroku hoped that one day they would join in other ways as well…

Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he stripped off his fire rat robes and stared at Miroku.

"Um…Inuyasha?" Miroku could see the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He knew that look all too well. He blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Finally the inu spoke. "Miroku, something's wrong with me. I don't know why this is happening but I can't stand it anymore. You're gonna help me."

Miroku barely registered the words spoken. His gaze and attention were currently fixed on the rather large hard-on Inuyasha was sporting. He realized he was staring and quickly processed what his friend said. "Something's wrong? What would that be? And how can I help?" He had a pretty good idea though.

Inuyasha jumped into the spring and pinned Miroku to a rock. The monk didn't protest though. "I think I'm gonna explode if I don't get some relief." He grinded his hips into the monk's. "You know what relief I'm talking about?"

"Yes. I'll be happy to help you, my furry-eared friend."

With a smirk, he crashed his lips to those of his human companion. Miroku's body was on fire. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. When Inuyasha brushed his tongue against his bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, he happily let him in. He let himself be explored. He was eager for more though. If the two of them were going to do this, he wanted it to be good. Miroku wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He let Inuyasha know full well what he wanted.

Inuyasha pulled away. "A little eager, aren't we?" he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up and let's get to this," Miroku panted.

He growled playfully and gently nipped his neck. He was just as eager if not more then the monk. His painfully hard member needed to bury itself soon. He leapt out of the water taking Miroku with him. They landed on the grass and he laid Miroku on his back. Both were glad they were already naked, they wouldn't have had the patience to strip each other. Inuyasha quickly coated his own fingers in saliva and stretched Miroku. Luckily for the monk this wasn't his first time with another male so it wouldn't hurt as much like it would a virgin.

With his legs spread he waited in anticipation for the dog demon to enter him. Unfortunately for both of them, that wouldn't be happening this day.

Just as Inuyasha got ready to plunge into Miroku's willing entrance a mocking voice was heard.

"Oh, little brother," the voice laughed, or what would be considered a laugh for the demon. "You're more like father then I thought."

Inuyasha growled viciously and turned his head to find Sesshomaru staring at him. At this point he really didn't care if that asshole was watching, all he was trying to do was get his damn release! "Get the fuck out of here, Sesshomaru. I'm not going to put up with you."

The older one smirked. "How pathetic. You taint our blood further by coupling with a human? You're a disgrace, hanyou."

Miroku just stared at the brothers before him. A light blush stained his cheeks, this was somewhat embarrassing. Here he was on his back, legs spread while these two argued. _Why can't Sesshomaru come back later? It's kind of obvious that we're busy._ This was also frustrating. He was just about ready to continue on with Inuyasha whether the taiyoukai was watching or not.

"Sesshomaru, get outta here you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"I rather not. I like the view."

"What…?"

Before he could question his brother on that strange comment though, a loud annoying screech was heard throughout the forest. Demons and small animals alike scattered in fear. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru all turned towards the direction the sound had come from as another scream was heard.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha, where the heck are you?!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha and Miroku muttered simultaneously.

"Is that your miko bitch, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, she's a bitch. Her powers are too weak to belong to a miko though," Inuyasha scoffed.

"What does she want from you?"

"I took off this morning without a word. I didn't get Master Kagome's permission to leave." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

"Hn…why did you leave?"

Inuyasha turned to him fully and pointed down. "To take care of this. Though the urge has seemed to die down now that she's coming."

"Monk." Miroku looked to the demon lord wondering what he wanted. "Stay here and wait for the miko bitch. You will tell her that I have taken Inuyasha and if she comes searching for him then there will be dire consequences." He flexed his claws to make his words clear. "You will face the same wrath if you do not obey."

"O-okay."

"Now wait just a minute, you prick!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why the fuck would I leave anywhere with you?"

"You still have a problem to take care of, do you not?"

"Well…yeah but-"

He sighed. "Come, I shall help you." Without another word, Sesshomaru took a now wide-eyed Inuyasha deeper into the forest. They left Miroku disappointed and unsatisfied. He didn't want to get dressed but Kagome didn't deserve to see the hotness that was his body.

--

"Sesshomaru, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked. Now that Kagome was nowhere around, the urge was coming back even stronger than before. It felt like his inner youkai was taking over but he didn't want to kill anyone.

The pureblood didn't respond. Truth was he needed a good rut. His hand could only accomplish so much. And Inuyasha wasn't that bad of a choice. They had been getting along much better since Naraku had been defeated. Plus the half-breed was strong. He would be able to handle Sesshomaru no matter how rough he got. He would dominate the hanyou and then he'd be satisfied. Yes, he would be on top. Inuyasha was strong but not strong enough to dominate Sesshomaru. Or so he thought.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He felt stronger than ever. He knew his demon blood had something to do with it but he wasn't sure why. _**'Who cares why? Look at the beautiful creature in front of you. Take him. Take him!!'**_

Inuyasha stared as Sesshomaru stripped off his shirt. His bare chest was revealed and Inuyasha stomped over to him. Oh, he'd definitely be listening to his inner youkai. He tackled Sesshomaru to the ground and pinned down his wrists making his arms immobile.

"What are doing, hanyou?" Sesshomaru snarled. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He should have been the dominating one. He moved his wrists to teach his little brother a lesson only to find that he was in a pretty strong hold. Inuyasha was stronger than he had first thought…

"I'm letting you help me, aniki. What's wrong? Never been topped by a half-breed before?" His voice had a hint of mockery in it.

"…I've never been topped by anyone." And the reason for that was because he had never found anyone strong enough to make him submit. He wouldn't willingly spread his legs for some weakling. Sesshomaru searched but he never could find someone of that strength. However, Inuyasha, perhaps he could…

"That's not surprising. I can't imagine you on your back for anyone. Except me. You can't get away, Sesshomaru." He leaned down to the full-blood's ear. "How does it feel to know that I'll be the first to take you?" He then proceeded to nibble on the pointed appendage.

It turned Sesshomaru on actually. This was a new experience but so far he was liking it.

"Well? What are you feeling as I get ready to fuck you hard into the ground?" He grinded his hard member into the being beneath him.

"Unhh…hot…"

Inuyasha smirked then grabbed Sesshomaru's thighs and yanked them apart. He settled in between them as his cock begged its owner for release. He had Sesshomaru take his fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out then slipped one into Sesshomaru's entrance past the tight ring of muscle. He soon added another and finally a third. He stretched him trying to avoid his prostate for now. He wanted Sesshomaru to feel that pleasure while his cock was ramming into him. He took his fingers out, leaving Sesshomaru feeling empty, and positioned himself so that his cock was at his entrance. He looked into the older male's eyes. "You ready for my cock?" he asked huskily.

"Fuck…yes…" He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"It's going to hurt at first. It'll get better though." And with that he pushed his cock in. Sesshomaru was barely able to bite back the howl of pain that wanted to escape his lips. He did, however, dig his claws into Inuyasha's back and shut his eyes tightly. His entire body tensed and Inuyasha gasped when Sesshomaru's inner muscles tightened around him.

That only caused Sesshomaru more pain though. His muscles clenched on their own against the intrusion. He couldn't believe how much this stretching hurt. _I can survive a tentacle through the chest but I can't handle a dick up the ass?_ Sesshomaru blushed a little at his own thoughts then tried to pull away. _This is exactly the reason why Inuyasha should be bottom and not me!_

Inuyasha held Sesshomaru to the spot when he tried to pull back. "Relax, Sessh. You have to relax. It'll feel much better, I promise."

Sesshomaru willed his body to do just that and he lay still adjusting to the foreign feeling in his lower half. While he was doing that, Inuyasha was using every last bit of willpower he had to not just fuck Sesshomaru until he was satisfied whether the other was ready or not. But if he didn't rut soon he surely felt he would die. After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshomaru gave a small roll of his hips to show that he was ready. Inuyasha glided in and out slowly at first so Sesshomaru could get used to it. Then he pulled out and rammed back in hitting Sesshomaru's sweet spot hard. Sesshomaru cried out loudly and arched his back. Inuyasha smirked at the reaction he was able to get out of the usually stoic demon lord.

He thrust in and out, going faster and harder as he got closer and closer to his release. Sesshomaru was moaning constantly now, not bothering to hold back. The noise fueled Inuyasha to go deeper into his brother so he could get more sounds out of him.

Sesshomaru never thought something like this could feel so good. As Inuyasha hit that wonderful spot inside him, white-hot pleasure shot through his entire body. He opened his legs a little wider so his brother could pound into him even deeper. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Inuyasha wrapped his surprisingly soft hand around his cock, jerking him fast and hard in time with his thrusts. The pleasure was coursing through him and soon the coils within his belly snapped. With one last buck of his hips he came hard and covered the both of them in his seed.

As Sesshomaru's orgasm washed over him, his inner muscles clamped deliciously tight around Inuyasha's cock. A couple thrusts later and he was filling his brother with his seed, howling loudly as he did so. For a few moments all they could do was stay still, panting and staring at each other. Inuyasha pulled out but continued to prop himself up on his elbows looking down at his brother.

"So, is your problem taken care of?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't believe how amazing that had been.

"For now," Inuyasha told him.

"Well, if it comes back we'll just have to take care of it again."

"Hey, Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"I think it's back again."

Inuyasha leaned down to capture the other's lips in a kiss as Sesshomaru wrapped his legs around Inuyasha's waist. Ah, the problems of demon blood.


End file.
